A nossa historia
by ChiharuNakamura20
Summary: Hinata acaba de se declarar ao Naruto. Que acontece se a proxima vez que eles se encontram e numa situacao critica! / NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Olá a todos!**

**Eu sou nova aqui e e a primeira fanfic que escrevo, então espero que gostem. =D**

**Naruto e todos os outros personagens da história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero que gostem ^^**

**1º capítulo**

**- queda -**

**Hinata's POV**

Na minha mente tudo se passou muito lentamente, embora eu tenha a certeza de se ter passado a velocidades inimagináveis.

Estava presa no penhasco, encurralada por três ninjas da vila da rocha. Já não tinha chakra que me salvasse. Kiba e Shino tinham ficado prisioneiros e eu era a próxima e última. Eu tinha quase a certeza de este ser o meu fim. Eu ia ser apanhada, mas… pus o pé em falso numa pedra, que escorregou e me fez tropeçar.

Era agora! O meu fim tinha chegado. Não havia como sobreviver àquela queda imensa. Sussurrei o que pensei serem as minhas últimas palavras:

- Vou amar-te para sempre, Naruto-kun!

Mal acabei de o pronunciar, senti que alguém me amarrou, mas desmaiei sem saber de quem se tratava, ou se até era fruto da minha imaginação.

**Naruto's POV**

Atirei-me da árvore do outro lado do penhasco como se adivinhasse que alguém precisava de mim. E estava certo.

Eu ia mesmo na direcção de uma pessoa que caía no vazio e amarrei-a. Então reparei de quem se tratava: Hinata. Ela tinha desmaiado.

Eu estava sem palavras perante a situação. Depois do que aconteceu, ela tinha de ser logo a primeira pessoa que eu tinha de encontrar e ajudar… Mas eu não podia deixar as coisas passar. A vida dela estava nas minhas mãos, eu tinha de fazer com que sobrevivesse à queda. Havia uma maneira, mas eu podia não conseguir a tempo. Tinha de entrar em modo senin para sobreviver ao impacto e assim conseguir salvá-la.

E assim tentei. Eu tinha de conseguir. Ela tinha de sobreviver.

E embati no que podia ser o fim de uma vida que tentei manter para salvar outra.

**Hinata's POV**

Havia algo que me fazia sentir bem. Pelo menos fazia-me sentir viva. Cheirava-me a… peixe assado! Eu também podia estar a sonhar, mas ouvi o meu estômago a reclamar de fome. Teria eu sobrevivido àquela queda?

Havia uma maneira de saber. Tentei abrir os olhos. Tive um pouco de dificuldade, mas acabei por conseguir fazê-lo.

Estava envolta num cobertor. Quem é que me teria salvo? Era quase impossível sobreviver àquilo. Foi então que olhei para a fogueira e vi a pessoa que devia ser o meu salvador. Era ele! Era o Naruto.

Não sabia que emoção havia de expressar. Fiquei estupefacta. Como é que ele me teria salvo? Decidi levantar-me. Agora estava envergonhada. Não tinha a certeza de que lhe dizer, ainda por cima depois do que lhe tinha dito na luta contra Pain.

Comecei a andar e o Naruto pôs-se de pé num salto.

**Naruto's POV**

"Porque teve de ser logo ela a aparecer naquele momento? Eu ainda não sei como reagir ao que ela me disse. De certo modo fiquei feliz, pois tinha a certeza de que havia alguém que me amava, a mim, que toda a gente desprezava por causa do que eu guardava em mim." pensava eu, enquanto assava peixe para a Hinata comer quando acordasse.

De repente, ouvi um galho a partir e levantei-me num salto. Ela tinha acordado e vinha na minha direcção. Retraiu-se quando a olhei. Sinceramente não sei que tipo de expressão eu teria na minha cara. Será que era tão aterradora? Sem saber mais que fazer, perguntei-lhe:

- Hinata, já estás bem? Tens fome? Acabei de assar um peixe – e depois eu sorri. Ela corou bastante, mas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Aproximou-se de mim e eu sentei-me em frente da fogueira, peguei no peixe e esperei que ela se sentasse ao meu lado e que estivesse bem com isso.

**Hihi!**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Irei postar mais, por isso e só esperarem um pouco ^^**

**(PS: Qualquer problema com falta de acentuação deve-se ao meu computador. Sorry - ')**

**Se tiverem vontade de carregar nessa linda palavra ai em baixo, não exitem. Obrigada :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola! Aqui esta a segunda parte.**

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero que gostem ^^**

**2º capítulo**

**- o teu rosto -**

**Hinata's POV**

Ele fez aquele sorriso de que eu tanto gosto. O meu coração bateu ainda com mais força e eu corei desalmadamente, mas concordei com ir comer.

Segui para a beira de onde o Naruto me esperava, sentado e com os peixes já na mão para os arrefecer um pouco. Então, eu sentei-me à frente dele. Ele deu-me um dos peixes depois de ter a certeza de que não estava demasiado quente.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun – disse e ele voltou a sorrir, fazendo-me desviando o olhar.

A minha barriga roncou, então eu soltei um pequeno riso e comecei a comer. O Naruto fez o mesmo com outro dos peixes. Enquanto isso, assou mais alguns.

- Deves estar com fome, é melhor eu ter mais alguns prontos.

Então eu respondi:

- O-obrigada, não s-só por isto m-mas também por me teres salvo, s-se não fosses tu, eu não teria sobrevivido – e fiz um sorriso, que era a minha melhor forma de agradecimento.

**Naruto's POV**

- O-obrigada, não s-só por isto m-mas também por me teres salvo, s-se não fosses tu, eu não teria sobrevivido.

E a Hinata sorriu ao fim desta fala. Foi o sorriso mais sincero que eu vi em toda a minha vida. Não, não era o único que eu tinha visto. Mas este trazia muito carinho e amor com ele. Assim, senti-me especial.

Como eu estava a olhar para ela, desviei rapidamente o olhar, porque ao mesmo tempo sentia-me desconfortável. Porque seria? Eu não tinha razão nenhuma para isso. Afinal, eu não gostava dela. Não daquela forma. Mas…

Agora era melhor tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Ela podia estranhar que eu não dissesse nada. Um pouco a gaguejar e corado por causa do sucedido, respondi-lhe:

- D-de nada, t-tu precisavas da minha a-ajuda, eu tinha de te ajudar. És uma boa amiga e não te podia deixar quando precisavas de mim.

Eu tive de o dizer. Eu sei que ela podia pensar que eu até gostava dela, mas mesmo assim era verdade.

Ela de certa forma percebe a vida que eu levei quando era criança.

A Hinata teve uma vida muito complicada. Assim como eu, ninguém a reconhecia. Uma pessoa que ainda a achava inferior era o pai dela. Como é que ele podia fazer isso? Ele não sabe o que é a verdadeira dor. A Hinata continua a ser filha dele e ele despreza-a muito. Ela precisa da minha ajuda.

- Naruto-kun, estás bem?

A Hinata chamava por mim e então eu olhei para ela. Agora encontrava-se ao meu lado. Eu assustei-me e saltei para trás.

**Hinata's POV**

Eu gostei do que ele me disse. Eu era uma boa amiga! Ele reconhecia-me. Mas conseguirei eu que ele me ame como eu o amo a ele? Não havia maneira de saber, embora as minhas esperanças fossem poucas. Tinhas de encontrar o momento certo e perguntar-lhe.

Ainda com a ideia na mente, olhei para o Naruto para ver a sua expressão no momento. O olhar dele estava penetrado na fogueira. Em que estaria a pensar?

- Naruto?

Não tive resposta.

Voltei a tentar chamar. Continuou o silêncio.

Estaria ele bem? Eu tinha de confirmar.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, chamando e sem resposta outra vez.

Então aproximei-me da sua orelha e disse:

-Naruto-kun, estás bem?

Aí ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lado. Foi muito rápido. Eu estava muito perto e o Naruto levantou-se de um salto. Os dois ficamos corados, embora eu mais.

- Naruto, estás bem? Es-estavas muito distante. Pr-precisas de ajuda para alguma coisa?

Ele desviou o olhar.

- N-não te preocupes. Estava só a pensar em como havíamos de sair daqui, só isso.

- E descobriste alguma maneira? Afinal não podemos trepar.

**Normal POV**

Eles encontravam-se no fundo de um penhasco formado por pedras em que escorria água constantemente. Assim, estas estavam muito lisas, não havendo maneira de trepar.

- Eu estive à procura de alternativas enquanto dormias e só encontrei uma. É muito perigosa, mas tem de ser. Nós conseguimos.

Naruto explicou a maneira à Hinata. Passava um pequeno rio pelo meio do local onde se encontravam e este saía por uma queda de água. Na própria queda existiam pequenos ramos, muito frágeis. Eles teriam de passar dois ramos desses para conseguirem passar para a única árvore nas redondezas. Naruto pegou na mão de Hinata.

- Vamos! – e o seu rosto iluminou-se com o sorriso preferido da Hinata.

Ela não aguentou. Ele a amarrar-lhe na mão e aquele sorriso eram de mais. A cara já corada de Hinata ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate (se fosse possível) e ela desmaiou.

**Naruto's POV**

- Vamos! – disse eu depois de ter amarrado na mão de Hinata. Eu sentia algo dentro de mim que gostou do toque quente e doce da mão dela. Não me contive. Por momentos perdi o controlo do meu próprio corpo e, corado, sorri como nunca o tinha feito na minha vida.

Então, abri os olhos. Consegui voltar ao comando. Eu vi a Hinata, mesmo muito corada, a fechar os olhos… Ela estava a desmaiar!

Apanhei-a nos meus braços e, aí, sustive-a. Fiquei a observá-la. Ela, sem dúvida, tinha um corpo perfeito, mas depressa eu fixei o meu olhar noutro local. O seu rosto. Será possível que eu nunca tivesse reparado nisto?

Eu sentia a sua pureza. O rosto dela brilhava com o sol do anoitecer. O meu coração bateu como nenhuma outra vez o tinha feito. Estaria eu… Não, não podia ser. Ou…

Eu tinha de confirmá-lo. Mas, se não fosse verdade, eu não queria que a Hinata sofresse. Vou deixar passar algum tempo para o tentar. Pode ser que eu assim também me decida do que quero na realidade.

Deitei-a no cobertor e observei-a mais um pouco, enquanto esperava que ela acordasse.

…

**Eu sei que se calhar esta um pouco… sei la… esquisita, mas…**

**Diz-me tu, que achas? Usa esse botãozinho ai em baixo e diz-me ^^**

**Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Terceira parte para vocês.**

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero que gostem ^^**

**3º capítulo**

**- para sobreviver -**

**Hinata's POV**

O que se passava? Teria eu desmaiado? Bem, parecia que sim. A última coisa que me lembrava de ver era o sorriso do Naruto. Era isso. Ele tinha-me sorrido. Mas eu senti algo naquele sorriso. E eu não acho que tenha sido apenas impressão minha. Mas agora é melhor parar. Tenho de voltar a mim. Não quero que o Naruto fique preocupado comigo.

Então, tentei abrir os olhos, que acabei por conseguir, embora com bastante esforço. O Naruto olhava fixamente para o meu rosto e eu vi os seus maravilhosos olhos azuis. Senti-me completamente nas nuvens. Ele acabou por desviar o olhar e disse-me:

- En-então vamos.

Ajudou-me a levantar e dirigimo-nos para o cimo da queda de água. Fiquei com arrepios ao ver a altura do local. Mas, não podia fazer nada. Era a maneira de sair de lá.

**Naruto's POV**

Então, guiei-a até ao local ande faríamos a nossa fuga. Ela pareceu um pouco assustada. Uma coisa era certa, àquela altura, o menor erro ia ser a nossa morte. Teríamos de avançar os dois juntos. Se um ramo que fosse caísse com o primeiro, o outro não teria qualquer hipótese.

Assim, a Hinata amarrou-se o melhor que conseguiu a mim. Eu estava outra vez com a vida dela nas minhas mãos. Tínhamos de sobreviver. Eu tinha de descobrir o que realmente sentia…

Saltei. Este não havia de ser o meu fim. Eu tinha sobrevivido a tantas coisas, esta só seria mais uma para a história da minha vida.

Toquei ligeiramente no primeiro ramo. Ele cedeu um pouco.

Avancei logo, eu não podia deixar que ele partisse e caíssemos. A Hinata começava a escorregar e o meu casaco foi puxado com uma certa violência. Não, não. Ela não podia cair.

Coloquei um pé no segundo é último ramo. Desequilibrei-me um pouco, mas consegui voltar ao ponto de equilíbrio e avancei em direcção à árvore.

Então, o inesperado aconteceu.

**Hinata's POV**

Eu estava a escorregar. Eu não podia cair ali. Não podia ser o meu fim, eu tinha de me aguentar. Agarrei-me com toda a força que tinha ao casaco do Naruto. Eu devia tê-lo aleijado, mas eu não podia pensar tanto nisso. A minha queda podia significar a queda dos dois.

Então, chegamos ao último ramo. Estávamos quase a sair dali, era só mais um pouco.

Ele desequilibrou-se mas conseguiu voltar a equilibrar-se.

Saiu disparado daquele ramo. Foi o suficiente para o que a seguir se sucedeu. O fecho do casaco dele abriu-se completamente. O casaco rasgou-se.

Eu caí!

Não tinha como sobreviver agora. Fechei os olhos. Foi então que revi a minha vida toda como um relâmpago: os tristes momentos da minha infância; a época da academia; o exame chunin; os dois anos e meio sem o Naruto; o regresso dele; a minha confissão; o dia de hoje. Depois de tanto, sem dúvida que a morte era fácil, leve. E era a minha vez de ir.

**Naruto's POV**

O fecho do meu casaco abriu-se e o casaco rasgou-se.

Olhei para trás. Não podia ser. Era um pesadelo. Ela não podia estar a cair. NÃO!

O que podia eu fazer agora, o quê? Não conseguiria voltar para trás assim. Não conseguia fazer kage bunshins suficientes. Já ia tentar dar o meu máximo a fazê-los para chegar à árvore. O que farei?

Eu não posso é ficar parado a pensar, tenho de agir!

Fiz o máximo de kage bunshins que consegui.

Eles lançaram-me na direcção da Hinata.

Eu amarrei-a com todas as minhas forças. Ela abriu os olhos.

- Naruto-kun, obrigada por tudo, muito obrigada. Gostei imenso do dia de hoje, foi pena ser o último. Vou amar-te para sempre acredita…

Desta vez, estas palavras tocaram-me de uma forma diferente. O meu coração acelerou.

- Hinata, ninguém vai morrer aqui, ninguém!

Os kage bunshins que eu anteriormente tinha feito foram na nossa direcção, amarraram-nos e atiraram-nos para a árvore. Os kage bunshins desaparecerem para dar lugar a outros novos pelos quais corri por cima até alcançar a árvore.

- Tenho de alcançar!

Então, eu amarrei uma ramo da árvore. Os kage bunshins desapareceram no mesmo instante.

- Hinata, Hinata, estás bem? Diz-me que sim, por favor.

Transportei-a assim até ao chão. Quando lá cheguei, ela respondeu:

- N-Naruto-kun? Eu-eu estou bem.

Eu sorri mas não aguentei mais de pé.

**E então? Eu sabia que o Naruto nunca deixaria a Hinata hihi**

**Reviews plz**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Roh Matheus**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá! E finalmente a quarta parte!**

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero que gostem ^^**

**4º capítulo**

**- Times reunidos -**

**Hinata's POV**

Ele sorriu. Eu podia ter corado, mas não tive tempo para isso. Ele desmaiou bem na minha frente. Estaria ele bem? Ele devia ter-se esforçado demais.

O que fiz eu? A culpa era toda minha. Como fui capaz disso? Eu fiz-lhe mal, logo `aquele que eu amo. Porquê?

Comecei a chorar. As gotas de água caíram nas minhas mãos como se fossem pedras de gelo.

- H-Hinata, que se passa?

Levantei o rosto. Ele estava mesmo `a minha frente. Ele tinha acordado. O Naruto só teria estado 2 minutos inconsciente. Mas o que interessava agora era a distância a que estávamos. Os nossos rostos estavam a escassos centímetros. Eu senti uma sensação maravilhosa. Apetecia-me aproximar mais e mais. Foi o que comecei a fazer. O Naruto não disse uma palavra e fez o mesmo que eu. Ele iria…

- Naruto! – ouvi uma voz a chamar.

Desconcentrei-me completamente. Afastei-me, corando.

**Naruto's POV**

Levantei-me repentinamente depois de a ver chorar assim. Perguntei-lhe se estava bem e ia colocar-lhe a mão no ombro, mas ela levantou a cabeça.

Ela estava próxima de mais. Algo fluiu dentro de mim. Era uma nova sensação… Mas adorei. Não queria saber de mais nada. Até eu corei. Deixei-me levar. Aproximei-me um pouco e a Hinata fez o mesmo. Ia mesmo continuar a avançar.

- Naruto! – alguém me chamava.

Desconcentrei-me e afastei-me. Fiquei a olhar para a Hinata. Agora estava a tomar consciência do que ia fazer. Seria um erro? Pus-me de pé e ajudei-a a fazer o mesmo. Não desviamos o olhar um do outro um segundo que fosse.

- Naruto! – chamavam agora mais alto.

Desta vez, desviamos os olhares, coramos descontroladamente e rimos um pouco.

Ao nosso lado apareceu o Akamaru e a Sakura.

- Então, Naruto? Ainda bem que a conseguiste encontrar. O Kiba e o Shino estão connosco. O Akamaru encontrou-nos e pediu ajuda. Agora estão salvos.

- Arigatou, Sakura-san.

- Mas vós estais um pouco estranhos, o que se passou aqui?

**Hinata's POV**

Ainda me senti um pouco tonta, mas disse:

- Arigatou, Sakura-san.

Eu e o Naruto continuamos envergonhados.

- Mas vós estais um pouco estranhos, o que se passou aqui?

O Naruto ficou hirto.

- N-não se passou n-nada. ´E s-só cansaço. Vamos co-continuar que já estamos atrasados 1 dia. Vão começar a estranhar.

Assim, seguimos caminho atrás da Sakura. Eu e o Naruto continuamos muito calados. Ele ia com cara pensativa. Estaria a pensar naquele momento? Eu não conseguia ainda acreditar que ele quisesse beijar-me. Eu não sou ninguém. Ele pode não ser muito esperto, mas e´ o número um, sem dúvida. E´ lindo e tem um dom especial para as pessoas. Eu não sirvo para ele.

Nesse momento, chegamos ao local onde os outros esperavam por nós. Fui ver se o Kiba e o Shino estavam bem. Precisavam de descansar e o time do Naruto também parecia precisar.

Ainda faltavam cerca de 5 horas para o nascer do Sol, então o Kakashi-sensei mandou-nos dormir. Entrei nos meus sonhos, que não me iriam, nunca na vida, deixar esquecer o meu amado.

**Naruto's POV**

Acordei com os primeiros raios de Sol a bater no meu rosto. A Sakura já estava acordada. Fui ter com ela.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

- Bom dia. ´E agora que me vais contar o que se passa contigo?

- Ah? De que estás a falar?

- Não me vais dizer que não se passa nada entre ti e a Hinata, pois não?

- N-não se passa n-nada não.

- Naruto, eu já te conheço `a muito tempo e eu sei que alguma coisa se passa. Eu sou a tua melhor amiga para alguma coisa.

- Mas… eu não sei o que hei-de dizer. Eu… bem… ´E que…

- Eu já percebi. Finalmente notaste que a Hinata gosta de ti…

- N-não foi bem assim. E-ela disse-me. Mas eu… ainda não sabia ao certo como reagir. Hoje encontrei-a e tive de a salvar várias vezes, mas aconteceram outras coisas e eu estou muito baralhado. Pouco antes de tu apareceres a chamar por nós eu tinha desmaiado. Quando acordei, ela estava a chorar e tentei ajudá-la. Ela levantou a cabeça e ficamos muito próximos. Senti algo estranho e fiquei com uma necessidade enorme de a beijar. Foi ai que tu chamaste e nada chegou a acontecer. Tive quase a certeza de gostar dela, mas agora não tenho. A minha cabeça parece um novelo cheio de nós. O que faço agora?

Eu quase chorei ao fim de dizer isto.

- Porque não falar com ela e esclareces tudo? A Hinata e´ muito boa rapariga, de certeza que compreende.

- Eu… não sei. E se ela fica com esperanças e depois eu não posso retribuir? Eu não a quero magoar…

- Não te preocupes que ela gosta de mais e ti para ficar magoada com isso.

Agora fiquei feliz. A Sakura tinha razão. A Hinata era uma rapariga maravilhosa. Com certeza que ficaria bem.

Sorri e olhei para o Sol, que indicava a hora de acordar e continuar viagem.

**Porque e´ que a Sakura tinha de aparecer naquela altura? *RRRRrrrrr***

**Vou mata´-la, podem ter a certeza! Pronto, não sou tão ma ao ponto de fazer isso. - '**

**Reviews plz**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Roh Matheus**

**Beijos e fiquem bem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá! Quinta parte e eles ainda não estão juntos. E de pensar que isso e culpa minha -'**

**Eu vou-me cantigar severamente.**

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero que gostem ^^**

**5º capítulo**

**- De volta -**

**Hinata's POV**

- Hinata, acorda. Tomos de seguir caminho para Konoha. – disse o Kiba para me acordar.

Levantei-me e preparei-me então para seguir em frente.

íamos sensivelmente a meio do caminho e eu ainda não tinha dirigido nenhuma palavra ao Naruto. Eu estava a pensar na noite de ontem, naquele sentimento.

- Hinata, posso falar contigo?

- Hm? – olhei para o lado.

Era o Naruto. Tropecei com o susto, mas ele amarrou-me. Corei, como sempre.

- H-hai.

Afastamo-nos um pouco do resto do grupo e então o Naruto começou a falar.

- Eu devo-te uma resposta aos teus sentimentos, mas eu- -

- Naruto, se for para me dizeres que não gostas de mim, tudo bem. Eu percebo que seja assim. Eu não sou bonita, sou fraca. Eu não mereço que alguém goste de mim…

- Hinata, estás completamente enganada com isso. ´Es uma rapariga linda e maravilhosa, ´es forte e tens coragem. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como tu. Eu cada vez me sinto melhor a teu lado. Eu queria passar mais tempo contigo. Eu não tenho a certeza dos meus sentimentos e adorava descobrir. Por favor, dá-me uma oportunidade. Queres sair comigo quando já estivermos na vila?

Voltei a tropeçar e comecei a ficar tonta. Acho que não estava pronta para ouvir um convite destes do Naruto. Ele segurou-me antes que eu pudesse cair.

- E-eu adorava sair contigo, Naruto.

Sorri e desmaiei logo em seguida.

**Naruto's POV**

Ela desmaiou depois de ter aceitado o pedido. Tudo bem que ela aceitasse se eu gostasse dela, mas porque aceitou se pode vir a ficar magoada? Coloquei-a nos meus braços e segui para a beira dos outros.

- Naruto, que fizeste com a Hinata? – gritou a Sakura.

- Ah, eu não fiz nada. Ela ´e que desmaiou. Não me faças mais perguntas, por favor.

Eles saíram da minha beira e eu pude descontrair um pouco. Não lhes ia dizer a razão do desmaio dela. Eu… não queria que mais ninguém soubesse, pelo menos por agora.

Segui nos meus pensamentos até chegarmos a Konoha. A Hinata ainda não tinha acordado e achei estranho. Enquanto os times forma reportar `a Hokage as missões, eu levei-a até ao hospital.

Não a queria deixar sozinha mas estava cansado e com fome. A Sakura entrou no quarto.

- Queres que fique com ela um pouco?

- Sakura.

Baixei o olhar. Ela quase de certeza que iria querer explicações.

- Vai lá que conversamos depois.

- Arigatou, Sakura.

Segui para o bar o hospital, porque não me apetecia afastar muito.

Bebi um café e comi qualquer coisa.

**Hinata's POV**

Que estaria eu a fazer? Sera´ que só sabia desmaiar?

Comecei a abrir os olhos e reparai que estavam no hospital. Parece que já tinha chegado a Konoha.

- Hinata-san, ainda bem que já acordaste.

Olhei para o lado.

-Sakura-san? Tomaste conta de mim? Obrigada.

- Não ´e a mim que tens de agradecer, ´e ao- -

A porta abriu-se.

- Hinata, acordaste, ainda bem.

O Naruto aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me. Corei. Foi ele, tomou conta de mim.

- N-Naruto-kun?

- Ah?

A Sakura saiu o quarto.

- Desculpa.

- Porque pedes desculpa?

- Eu estou s-sempre a dar-te tr-trabalho e não me sinto bem c-com isso. Eu es-estou sempre fora o lugar, não m-mereço a atenção q-que me dás.

- O que estás a dizer? Alguém te disse isso foi? ´E que essa pessoa está muito enganada. Tu ´es uma rapariga muito querida e bonita, sempre me ajudaste quando eu precisei e me deste força para continuar. Nunca te vou deixar em perigo, por mais pequeno que seja.

Ele tinha-se afastado de mim quando chamei por ele. Ao fim da última fala, ele estava tão próximo de mim… Eu paralisei. Voltei a sentir aquele sentimento, mas mais intensamente.

**Naruto's POV**

Enquanto falava com ela tinha necessidade de me aproximar, olha-la nos olhos. Mas foi de mais. Aquele desconhecido voltou a crescer em mim, mas aumentara desde a última vez. Quis aproximar-me. Como da última vez, eu e a Hinata parecíamos um espelho. Teria eu coragem de avançar mais?

- Naruto, esqueci-me de di- - ouviu-se esta fala ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abriu.

Eu e a Hinata acordamos e afastamo-nos, corados. A Sakura voltou a fechar a porta.

- Ups! – ainda se ouviu.

- Ah, Sakura, e-espera ai.

Quase gritei para ela me ouvir. Depois disse `a Hinata:

- Eu j-já venho.

Fechei a porta e corri na direcção da Sakura.

- Hei, que me querias dizer?

Ela olhou para mim e riu-se.

- O que ´e que tem graça?

Ela não respondeu e riu-se mais.

- Pronto, a Hinata já põe sair quando quiser. Ela não tinha nada, só estava exausta. Tchau.

- Hei, e porque ´e que te estavas a rir?

- Por ti.

Ela disse adeus e entrou noutro quarto. O que ´e que tinha graça na cena que ela tinha acabado de ver? Eu ainda estava… sem palavras. Como havia de reagir ao que tinha acontecido? Eu não sei. Sera´ que afinal eu gosto mesmo dela?

Dirigi-me ao quarto da Hinata para lhe dar a novidade.

**Maldita Sakura, outra vez! Logo naquele momento… *suspiro***

**Reviews plz**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Roh Matheus**

**Beijos e fiquem bem**

**PS: A historia deve acabar dentro de 2 capitulos, os quais já estão prontos. So que faltam ser passados para o computador. Talvez com a chegada das ferias de natal terei tempo. Por favor, aguardem so um pouco que logo subirei os capítulos. **

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá! Sexta parte.**

**Que será que vai acontecer agora? Ficaram juntos desta? Hum…**

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero que gostem ^^**

**6º capítulo**

**- Inquietações -**

**Hinata's POV**

Outra vez. Mas ele disse que estava confuso. Então porque e que isto acontece? Adorava que fosse real.

A porta abriu-se e o Naruto entrou.

- Hinata, já podes ir para casa.

E sorriu-me.

Corei e respondi:

- Es-Estás bem, Naruto-kun.

Ao pôr-me de pé, escorreguei mas ele amarrou-me. Desviou o olhar do meu rosto e pôs-me de pé.

- Queres que t-te acompanha a casa?

Ele queria acompanhar-me a casa?

- Ad-adoraria.

Sorriu-me e juntos seguimos em direcção a minha casa. Foi fácil de fazer a viagem, ele nunca esteve calado. Acabamos por chegar ao portão principal.

- Obrigada por me acompanhares, Naruto.

- De nada, o prazer foi meu.

Sorriu, mas começou a corar e desviou o olhar.

- N-Naruto-kun, estas bem?

- Lem-lembraste do meu c-convite?

Ele estava mesmo a querer sair comigo? Estaria eu a sonhar? Ainda podia estar desmaiada. Não quis saber.

- Hai.

Ele corou ainda mais.

- Aceitarias ir comigo amanha ao Ichiraku Ramen jantar?

Fiquei meia tonta mas controlei-me para não desmaiar.

- Eu… eu adoraria ir contigo, Naruto-kun.

Ele lançou um sorriso. O meu preferido.

- Então descansa bem que amanha venho buscar-te as 7.

- Tchau.

Eu já me estava a virar para entrar em casa mas detive-me. O Naruto ainda estava no mesmo sítio. Virei-me para ele e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. Tão depressa o dei como entrei em casa, esperando pelo próximo dia.

**Naruto's POV**

Eu pus a mão no rosto. Era como se não quisesse deixar fugir aquele beijo. Senti-me tão bem com ele. Era como se eu fosse uma borboleta a voar livremente no céu, sem um rumo definido, mas certa do local onde queria chegar. Agora começava a ter certezas desse lugar: o coração dela.

Fui em direcção a minha casa. O Sol acabara de se por, mas eu não queria ir já para lá. Resolvi ir ao jardim da vila e assim já repousava.

Encontrei o Shikamaru deitado na relva a observar as estrelas.

- Oi Shikamaru!

Ele virou-se para mim.

- Ah, Naruto. Como vai isso? Já regressaste da tua missão, estou a ver.

Juntei-me a ele a observar as estrelas.

- Parece que sim.

- Mas que aconteceu para chegares um dia mais tarde?

Corei um pouco.

- E´ uma longa historia.

Ele notou hesitação no meu rosto.

- Tenho tempo.

Então, comecei a contar-lhe. Sabia que podia confiar nele, por isso não omiti um único pormenor.

- E foi assim que tudo se passou.

Ele olhava para mim com cara de espanto.

- Só não sei como e que não te tinhas dado conta antes que a Hinata gosta de ti.

- Ah, por que dizes isso?

- Toda a gente percebeu que ela gosta de ti, e isso já vai desde a altura da academia.

Fiquei estupefacto. Por que e´ que só eu não tinha percebido?

- Obrigado, Shikamaru, fez-me bem falar. Tchau.

Levantei-me e dirigi-me a minha casa. Ele despediu-se também, e foi embora para o lado contrário.

**Hinata's POV**

Acabei o jantar, dei as boas noites ao meu pai e fui para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho para me livrar das roupas que já vestia a algum tempo por causa da missão e no fim vesti algo mais leve. Não me apetecia ir dormir, então sentei-me na minha cama e olhei para as estrelas através da janela. Senti-me como se viajasse no meio delas. Estava tão feliz por ele querer… estar comigo. Era algo que eu sempre, mas sempre desejei e desejarei. Agora teria de esperar que o meu mais profundo desejo também se realizasse: ele amar-me!

Fiquei quase uma ora nos meus pensamentos, ate que a lua começava a desaparecer em cima de minha casa. Começava agora a ter sono, pelo que me deitei. Adormeci rapidamente a pensar no meu amado.

No sonho:

Estava no meio de um campo florido e agradável. Eu estava sentada no meio de um magnifico circulo de flores de cores lilás e violeta e vestia um maravilhoso vestido lilás, que ondulava ao vento junto com o meu cabelo.

Ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e olhei.

O Naruto vestia uma camisa branca e umas calcas pretas, dando-lhe um ar mais formal.

Aproximou-se e perguntou:

- Hinata, posso falar contigo?

Comecei a corar.

- Hai.

Veio na minha direcção e pegou nas minhas mãos, para me ajudar a por de pé. Assim o fiz e ele começou a falar.

- Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer pode parecer estranho e que tu podes já não o querer, mas… - eu corei mais e mais a espera do que ele fosse dizer – Na verdade, eu… também te amo!

Nesta altura o meu coração parou e eu lancei-me a ele, abracei-o com um carinho tal que comecei a chorar.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para me ver o rosto.

- Hinata, que tens? Foi do que eu disse? Desculpa, eu não - -

- Não te preocupes, e de felicidade.

Então, ele sorriu, pôs-me uma mão na cabeça e encostou os seus lábios aos meus.

Fim do sonho

**Naruto's POV**

Os primeiros raios de sol bateram-me na cara e eu acordei. Era verdade que não tinha dormido muito, tinha passado a maior parte da noite a pensar nela.

Levantei-me e fui tomar um duche. Teria eu tomado a decisão certa? Eu estava ansioso por aquela hora e ainda faltava tanto. Sai do duche e fui tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Ideias, ideias! A minha cabeça estava tão cheia disso. Tão cheia dela. Mas eu adorava, sem dúvida.

Não me apetecia ficar em casa o dia todo a espera daquela hora, por isso fui treinar.

Encontrei o Neji, o Lee e o Guy-sensei lá. Treinei um pouco com eles o meu taijutsu e depois o Guy-sensei convidou-nos a todos para almoçar. Quem poderia recusar já que íamos ate ao Ichiraku. XD Comemos umas 6 tigelas de ramen cada um, fazendo o Guy-sensei chorar ao olhar para a carteira sem dinheiro. (Hihi)

Despedi-me e agradeci-lhe, para assim voltar ao treino. Desta vez fui encontrar o Kakashi-sensei a ler o seu livro preferido, o Icha Icha Paradise.

- Ei, sensei. Por aqui a ler? Pensei que estivesse em casa.

- Gosto de ler ao ar livre. Hehe

- Ok, então vou deixa-lo a ler. Tchau

Eu dei meia volta e fui para casa, porque também precisava de me preparar para o grande acontecimento daquela noite.

**ChiharuNakamura20: Hei, Naruto!**

**Naruto: Diz-me**

**ChiharuNakamura20: Estas a gostar da historia?**

**Naruto: (cora) ah… s-sim.**

**Hihi**

**Reviews plz**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Roh Matheus**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Beijos e fiquem bem**

**PS: Assim que for possível subo o próximo capitulo. Deve ser o ultimo e eu queria colocar-lo antes de recomeçarem as aulas, mas ainda não sei.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá! Setima e ultima parte.**

**Hoje e o aniversario da Hinata-sama, por isso… HAPPY B-DAY HINA! Espero que ela goste do novo capitulo hihi ^^**

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero que gostem ^^**

**7º capítulo**

**- Contigo -**

**Hinata's POV**

Faltavam 3 horas para o encontro. Eu queria estar no meu melhor, por isso comecei-me a preparar.

Tomei um banho e pus-me em frente ao roupeiro. Que roupa eu havia de vestir? Eu também não tinha muita coisa no roupeiro, mas reparei num lindo vestido de verão lilás que eu nunca tinha usado.

Experimentei-o. Senti-me tão livre, como naquele sonho.

Senti-me mais confiante e passei para o calcado. Sem muita demora, pus um par de havaianas brancas. Olhei o meu reflexo no espelho. Será que ele ia gostar?

Agora faltava meia hora. Estava muito nervosa.

Resolvi colocar um pouco de música e assim fiquei ate´ ouvir a campainha. Era a hora exacta, então corri pelos corredores e abri o portão principal do clã.

Camisa branca, calcas pretas, o meu sorriso preferido, como no sonho.

Aguentei-me ao máximo para não desmaiar.

- O-olá Naruto-kun.

- Olá, Hinata. Vamos?

Com isto estendeu-me a mão, e hesitei um pouco, mas acabei por agarrar a oportunidade a minha frente.

**Naruto's POV**

De mãos dadas seguimos caminho ate ao Ichiraku. Eu podia sorrir, mas, por dentro, sentia-me nervoso. Tinha receio do resultado daquele encontro, mas ainda tinha um pouco de insegurança quanto a isso. Eu queria que ela ficasse comigo? Ou ela ainda não era a pessoa certa para mim? Foi por isso que a convidei e esperava sair decidido deste encontro.

Sem eu ter dado por nada, já nos encontrávamos a porta do Ichiraku Ramen.

Entramos.

- Olá, jii-san.

- Olá, Naruto. Hum… Vejo que vens acompanhado hoje.

- Pois e, hihi – disse eu pondo a mão por trás da cabeça (pose Naruto XD).

Então, o velhote perguntou:

- O que e que vão querer?

- Para mim um miso ramen. E tu, que vais querer, Hinata?

Ela inclinou o olhar para a mesa e respondeu:

- Pode ser o m-mesmo.

- Eu não sabia que gostavas de miso ramen, Hinata.

- E´ o meu preferido.

Fiquei feliz por lhe ter perguntado. Quem diria que teríamos tantas coisas diferentes e em comum ao mesmo tempo?

O ramen ficou pronto e lá o comemos. Como era costume conversamos e divertimo-nos imenso.

- Ojii-san, aqui está o dinheiro. Tchau.

Saímos dali e perguntei a Hinata enquanto caminhávamos:

- Então, onde queres ir a seguir? Isto e, se quiseres continuar comigo aqui… - disse, já a corar.

- C-claro que quero continuar contigo. – sorriu – Podemos ir ate ao parque um pouco, que achas?

As batidas do meu coração aumentaram para um ritmo nunca antes experimentado. Sorri-lhe e peguei-lhe na mão, indo assim os dois de mão dada em direcção ao parque.

**Hinata's POV**

Tudo no encontro parecia um sonho. E eu não queria acordar.

Nos íamos, de mãos dadas, em direcção ao parque, um lugar calmo e óptimo para conviver. Será que eu imaginaria algo melhor?

Acabamos por chegar ao parque e sentamo-nos num banco a observar o por do Sol. Acho que nunca tinha apreciado este momento tão bem como hoje.

- Hinata.

Ate me assustei um pouco por ele falar assim tão de repente.

- H-hai.

- Por que e que gostas de mim?

Por que e que ele perguntava aquilo? Eu já lhe tinha dito na altura em que me confessei.

- Por que p-perguntas isso agora?

- Preciso de ouvi-lo mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu. Eu não podia deixar passar este momento.

- Eu sempre te vi a esforçares-te ao máximo para ser reconhecido. O meu pai não me reconhecia e eu desmotivava em vez de continuar a lutar. Então, comecei a seguir os teus passos. Não queria perder. Foi assim que comecei a desenvolver este sentimento. Desde ai que a teu lado me sinto sempre protegida e não quero por nada que te vás embora. Aqueles dois anos e meio sem ti foi como se o meu coração parasse. Quando voltaste, arranjei forma de seguir em frente e, assim, dizer-te o que sentia.

Pus a mão ao pé do meu coração e fechei os olhos. Esbocei um sorriso.

**Naruto's POV**

O rosto dela cintilava como as estrelas no céu. O meu coração acelerou. Podia ver imensos sorrisos de muitas pessoas, mas nenhum se comparava aquele.

O meu corpo começou a mover-se de forma inconsciente na direcção dela.

- H-Hinata…

Ela virou-se de repente, ficando os nossos rostos mais próximos do que alguma vez ate aquele momento. O sentimento voltou e era cada vez mais forte. Os dois nos observávamos, enquanto nos uníamos cada vez mais. Eu estava ansioso e não pude adiar mais aquele momento. Coloquei as minhas mãos no rosto dela e colei os nossos lábios. Eu nunca tinha imaginado melhor sentimento na minha vida. Os nossos lábios pareciam perfeitos um para o outro. Era algo maravilhoso. Aquele momento manteve-se por mais algum tempo, ate que ela se juntou mais a mim.

Tivemos que parar para respirar e assim olhamo-nos nos olhos. Como poderia eu ter sido tão indiferente ate agora? A felicidade sempre esteve aqui, este sentimento eterno. Sem duvida algo inesquecível.

- Hinata.

Continuamos sem desviar um centímetro que fosse os olhares.

- H-hai, Naruto.

- Eu quero-te pedir desculpa. Eu fui um insensível, um… Bah! Nem sei que me chame mais! Fui um idiota.

Eu já estava com o meu ar de perdido.

- N-Naruto – disse ela, segurando-me no rosto – Nunca foste nem serás um idiota. És a pessoa mais importante que eu tenho neste mundo. Agora só me importa que estejamos juntos.

Dito isto, ela deu-me um beijo delicado.

**Hinata: (cora) (sonha com o Naruto)**

**ChiharuNakamura: Logo vi que era do teu agrado Hihi**

**Reviews plz**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Roh Matheus**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Beijos e fiquem bem**

**PS: Não tive tempo de faze-lo por isso cá vai: que tenham passado um Natal muito feliz e Bom Ano Novo =D**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


End file.
